


3. Scultura - Writober 2020

by ClioCronista



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Dark Past, Gen, Past Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Il primo incontro tra Shura e Athena.
Kudos: 1





	3. Scultura - Writober 2020

La prima volta che la vide, fu in sogno.  
Si stagliava, col candore della neve, su un mare fatto di inchiostro: emanava una luce potente, eppure gentile e calda.  
Aveva veduto tante sculture nelle chiese di Elizondo, di cristi in croce e madonne piangenti, di santi piegati dal dolore e inquietanti putti ridenti.  
Ma quella, bella e gentile, gli porgeva una mano sottile e forte, e sorrideva con fare materno, anche se Shura non aveva mai conosciuto il calore di una madre.  
Quando la rivide, non era più in un sogno e casa sua non era più la Spagna. Ricordava con vividezza il calore della mano di Aiolos, stretta attorno alla sua come uno scudo contro il gelo del mondo; ricordava che l'aveva portato con sé al cospetto della Sua statua e lui, bambino, aveva ingollato l'emozione di quella vista, sgranando occhi enormi su un viso scavato dall'indifferenza degli adulti.  
Era grande, ben più di un albero, ma fatta dello stesso candore del sogno: il sorriso abbracciava l'intera Valle, gli occhi rincorrevano mare, terra e cielo. La sua presenza era dolce come la mano che lo proteggeva.  
“È Athena che ti ha chiamato...” aveva detto Aiolos.  
Nelle sue orecchie di bimbo, che avevano udito poche parole gentili nella sua breve vita, quel nome scivolò come latte caldo e, per la prima volta, sentì il proprio cuore scoppiare di gioia.


End file.
